


Yes, Tom - Chapter 12

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 12

I was so nervous. For so many reasons. My leg was going nonstop and my hands were shaking, even after the flight got in the air. I obviously missed Tom and I wanted everything to go perfectly. It had only been two days, but I was still freaking out. I was happy Chris and I were sitting next to each other on the plane. It helped get my mind off seeing Tom. 

"Do you know if Tom is picking you up yet?" 

"No, not yet. I won't know until we land." I exhaled slowly, deliberately, trying to calm myself down to no avail. 

"I bet he'll be there." Chris smirked a little, nudging me playfully. 

"I'm almost more nervous that he _will_ be there." I wasn't just nervous about seeing Tom again. When it came down to it, the more I thought about his mystery gift, the more I was terrified he was going to propose. After everything Chris had said about Tom 'planning our futures', the idea set up camp in my stomach, twisting and turning it into a giant knot of fear. 

"What, because of the jealousy thing?"

"No, it's not that, really, it's just… Well, Tom told me he bought me a present and he didn't say what it was he just said it was a surprise but it makes me wonder and I guess I'm just, well, I'm worried that…" I was tongue-tied and gesturing awkwardly. I didn't want to admit I thought he might propose, but I also was hoping Chris might know something.

"Oh… Oh! I remember. Yeah, he bought you a gift. He told me about that." He stared at me blankly, not extrapolating at all, despite the urgent look in my eyes.

"And?" I searched his face, my brows knitted together in utter anxiety.  Finally he relented.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm just joking. It's not a ring. I'm sorry, I should've known you'd get worried about that."

"Oh, thank god." I let my head fall back against the seat and sighed. _Oh, thank god._ Smiling, I looked back at Chris. "Thank you. Really."

"Can I ask you a question, though?" His tone turned serious, and he narrowed his eyes just barely. I nodded, and he asked, "What would you have said? I mean, if Tom had really meant to propose to you today?"

"Oh god. I don't know… I mean, I love him so much but we've only known each other for what, six weeks? I don't know…" I closed my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to think so far ahead. I had enough trouble getting through each day with him. 

"It's okay, I was just curious. Don't worry. I think even Tom needs more time than that before he proposes." He chuckled a little, putting me at ease, and I smiled, relieved that I had one less thing to fret about. "You want a drink, maybe? Might make you feel better?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Chris." He got the attention of the flight attendant and got a beer and a glass of wine for me. I wasn't certain how Tom would feel about me drinking, but I was so tense, I just didn't care. I ended up having two glasses of wine over the last 2 hours of our flight, and Chris and I passed the time playing games on my iPad. It helped to get my mind off things, and I actually had fun. Chris also showed me pictures of his daughter and his wife. The last thing I needed was to start looking at cute baby photos, but Chris was so adorable, so proud, pointing out every milestone and the details about every cute little expression. It was very sweet.

When we finally landed, I checked my phone. Of course, as I had expected, there was a message from Tom saying he would meet me at the airport. I was still apprehensive, despite the wine and Chris' conversation. When I finally saw Tom, every emotion came pouring forth and I almost fainted. He was holding a rose and grinning like a little boy.

"Elizabeth…" He handed me the rose and drew me close to him, one hand at the small of my back, the other on the nape of my neck. Then he kissed me, softly, but deeply, as if we were the only ones there. His lips tasted like melted sugar, his breath hot and sweet against my tongue. The world stopped. 

"Ummm… Ellie?" Chris cleared his throat, trying to attract our attention.

Reluctantly we looked over and Chris was staring at me expectantly. I forgot I had asked him to carry my bag since I had a purse and a computer bag, too. "Oh, sorry Chris."

"Thanks, Chris, I'll get it." Tom took my bag and my laptop bag, too, then turned back to me. "Are the rest of the bags being sent to the hotel?"

"Yes, they'll be there by tomorrow latest, they said." I looked up at him, into those gorgeous aqua eyes, and I kind of lost myself again. 

"Okay, guys, I'm going. You two have fun. See you tomorrow. Thanks for helping me out, Ellie. I really appreciate it." Chris hugged us both, which made me a little nervous in front of Tom. He didn't look upset, though, or so I thought, and I tried not to dwell on it.

I turned to Tom and took his hand, interlocking my fingers with his as we began to make our way towards the exit. "I missed you so much Tom." I chewed on my lip, the wine making me even hornier than I already was. Tom looked amazing, he had dressed up a little bit, wearing jeans but a white button-up shirt and a jacket, and god he always smelled so delicious.

"I missed you too. More than anything. No more hugging other men, even Chris, got it?"

"But _I_ didn't hug him, he…"

"Elizabeth." Pursing his lips, he didn't have to say anything else. _No talking back._ God I needed to learn to keep quiet. But I hadn't actually hugged Chris. He had hugged me. _What was I supposed to do? Tell him to stop?_ I guess it was irrelevant. I needed to agree with him, and we could talk about it later, instead of always questioning him. The point wasn't who was right, the point was to suppress my own ego. I knew it, but I still struggled endlessly with doing it. Tom's hand tightened ever-so-slightly around mine. "And no more drinking without permission, okay?" He sounded irritated, but not necessarily angry.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"We'll discuss it later. Come." I stood there for a moment, until Tom tugged abruptly at my hand, ordering me to follow. " _Now._ "

Tom had rented a limo so we could have some privacy without the driver seeing us.  I could already feel my wetness, dripping the slightest trail along my inner thigh. Tom opened the door for me and I got in while he spoke with the driver briefly. The anticipation was killing me. 

When Tom got in I braced myself, uncertain of what to expect. He didn't say a word. He reached across, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me across his lap. Before I could even breathe or whimper, he moved my clothes out of the way and began to spank me severely, over and over, without stopping, my face pushed into his thigh. "You need to learn to stop talking back." No anger, barely a trace of irritation, simply a statement, nothing more. As quickly as it began, it was over and he let go of my hair. "On your knees, sweetheart."

I sniffled pitifully and slid off his lap, nestling myself between his legs, hands in my lap, eyes down. "Elizabeth, I love you very much. But you really need to learn to not just acknowledge my rules, but also obey them. It is starting to feel like you don't take me completely seriously. I know you can do a better job." By this point I was crying audibly, but I said nothing. "Now that was only for your insolence tonight. We will deal with the other issues later, if …" He trailed off, not finishing his statement. _If what?_ His voice softened a tad. "Look at me."

I met his stare, feeling ashamed, like a complete failure. He was right, really. He had done all that I asked him, but I still struggled constantly with blatant disobedience. I had seen him for less than 5 minutes and was already arguing with him. Why couldn't I learn to keep my mouth shut? 

"Do you really want to be with me?" The question stung. I felt deflated and worthless. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"More than anything, sir, I'm so sorry. Please don't…"

"Just answer the question," he stated tersely, and I cringed. 

"Yes, sir." I choked on my sobs, the tears now coming without abatement. He tenderly wiped the tears from my cheek, then kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much Elizabeth. I know it's difficult. But I know you enough to know when you aren't trying. If you don't want to do this…"

"Please, Tom… please I'm so sorry." I was frantic now. I couldn't imagine that he would break up with me because I talked back to him. I didn't know what to say or do or even think. I admitted quietly, my voice tremulous, "I would do anything for you…"

"I would do anything for you, too. I want you to know that. If you don't want to do this, I still love you. I would still want to try. I don't know… but I would try." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought he was breaking up with me, but he was professing his love for me instead?

"Tom, I do want to make you happy. I want to be submissive to you. I want _this_. I'll try harder, I promise. Please… sir," I put my head down, "please, let me prove to you that I can be good."

"Elizabeth, come here." He helped me onto his lap and I straddled him. Taking my face in his hands, he met my lips with his, and I lost myself, wanting nothing more than to have him love me. "It's not that I expect you to be good. That's not it at all. It's that I'm worried you aren't trying because you don't really want this."

"That's not true. I do. I want this." I said it firmly, decisively, and did not look away. I wanted him to know I hadn't changed my mind. If anything, our absence had strengthened my resolve. "I want it even more now."

He sighed nervously, then he took a box out of his pocket. "Then I want it to be official, okay? I want something that says that you're mine. That you belong to me." He opened the box. "I want you to wear this as a symbol of our love, and that you obey only me and belong only to me." His eyes were full of anticipation as he scanned my face for approval.

"Of course. I would love to." He smiled from ear to ear, then proceeded to show me the necklace. It was short, almost like a choker, made of white gold, with a tiny, simple padlock that hung in the front like a pendant. 

"I had it made especially for you. It has my initials on the inside of the padlock, so it stays next to your skin." He sneaked a glance at me, as if he were worried I wouldn't like it. 

"It's perfect. It's beautiful."

"You are perfect, Elizabeth. I'm so grateful you still want to be with me." For just a moment, his face looked so vulnerable, but it quickly faded.

"I want to be with you. I am yours. I belong to you, okay?" He nodded and I smiled, kissing him briefly, my lips just brushing against his.

"When I lock this, you can't take it off, alright? So I had to make sure. Only I can take it off. I have the only keys. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but I wanted to be certain."

"Yes, sir. I understand. Put it on me. Please." I shifted my position, rubbing into his growing hardness. His hands shook a little as he placed the necklace around my neck, locking the padlock in place.

"You're mine now."

"I already was." He leaned in, breath quickening, and kissed me deeply, owning my mouth, his teeth on my lips.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, unbuttoning and opening my blouse, still trembling just a little. When he saw it, my body still bound in the ropes he had tied, I thought he would come right then and there. I had worn a camisole bra over it, and he pushed it up, staring for a moment, then biting and tugging at my nipples. His fingers followed the curves of the rope around my form, caressing it, sneaking up under it, pushing it aside to see the red marks underneath. He was fascinated with the rope's effect, moving it, pulling it, watching my skin react, occasionally looking up to gauge my expression. His voice became effusive, the excitement obvious not only in his tone, but his body too, his face flushing and his cock pressing against me. "Oh god, thinking about you like this… it kept me going. I thought it about it every second. It's just perfect. I want you completely bound… "

"Are we almost to the hotel?"

"I can't wait… " Tom slid my blouse and coat off my shoulders and let them fall to the floor. "Turn around and sit on my lap." I wanted to question, but instead I immediately obeyed. I tucked my skirt around my waist and turned around, straddling him backwards, my feet dangling over the seat, my hands on his knees. He reached down, undoing his jeans and pulling out his cock. He was now completely hard and I could feel the tip against my lower back, wet with pre-cum. "Lean forward, darling." He grabbed the back of my rope harness as I leaned my body forward, rising up enough to allow easy access to my entrance. He placed himself between my wet lips, then thrust upward, while yanking back on the ropes, sinking into me deeply in one swift motion. 

"Oh fu-uck," I yelped, the pain exquisite but unexpected.

"Shh… Lean forward and put your hands on my shins." It was tremendously disorienting, actually, and I felt like I was going to fall. He had ahold of my rope harness by the back part, which are made to be handles, but the leaning forward part was so difficult. " _Trust me_."

"Yes… sir…" Each time he rocked his hips, he jerked back on the ropes, sinking his cock even deeper into me. Each time he exhaled, it turned into a drawn-out moan. 

"Let go, darling, relax your legs and just let go…" I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate only on the sound of his voice, of his breathing. I started at my toes and consciously relaxed every muscle, trying my best to go completely limp, trusting him unwaveringly. "Fuck… oh god Elizabeth. Now lean back…" He pulled me back towards him and I laid my head next to his. He went to work on my clitoris, using two fingers to rub fervidly, my orgasm emerging quickly, my body at home again beneath his hand.

"Yes, sir, oh god I'm going…" 

"Not yet," his voice gruff, but he kept his pace on my clit, while continuing to arch his back, thrusting into me steadily. All my muscles began to tense up, all the blood rushing to my sex as I fought a losing battle with my body's reactions.

"Please, sir," I begged, not sure how I was supposed to stop myself from coming, the climax moving steadily closer and closer. "I can't…"

"Just... wait…" He moved his hips slightly, then pulled out a bit, sliding into me at a different angle, rubbing against my g-spot. Instantly, my walls clenched around his shaft. "There you are, there you are…"

"Ohhhhh fuck oh god oh fuck…. Tom…" He looped one hand around my neck, choking me just enough to push me past the point of self-awareness, and I lost all compunction whatsoever. I felt rapturous as I squirmed beneath his hand, his cock forcing me to be his, my climax overtaking me as he held me firm. He then bent me over, gripping the ropes once more before finishing inside of me with a groan. Pulling me back towards him, he embraced me tightly, his lips against my neck.

"I missed you so much." He fondled the padlock between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm so happy you're mine. I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I am yours. I'm completely yours."

"I hope you're sure. Because when we get to the hotel, sweetheart, we need to discuss some things. Like the issues from the other night, and the drinking with Chris. I don't appreciate that at all." 

"I just was nervous… about seeing you, and, well, everything…" Making excuses?

He kissed me softly on the cheek, then whispered in my ear, "You _should_ be nervous, darling. Because over the next few days I'm going to spank you so hard you won't have enough breath to cry. You're going to be red and raw and bruised. You will try to beg me for mercy but the words will catch in your throat. I'm going to fuck you, unceasingly, until you're swollen and sore. When I'm finished with you, every step you take will hurt and that pain will be a constant reminder of my cock buried inside of you, so that your every thought is of me and only me. _Do you understand?_ " I gasped, my mouth agape, and I began to tremble.

"Yes, sir." I managed to squeak out the words, barely, my mind and body paralyzed with a mixture of fear and arousal.

"Now get dressed, we're almost there."


End file.
